


[ART] Shopping Date with Ferret

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Pudding, Diagon Alley, Digital Art, Ice Cream, M/M, Sharing a ferret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: The Weasley twins took their ferret to a date.





	[ART] Shopping Date with Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the prompts of rarepair bingo : Walking Hand in Hand, Sharing an Ice Cream, Chocolate Pudding.
> 
> Thank you! <3

"Can't we have the pudding when we're home? Since we already have an unfinished ice cream." Draco felt his face burning. Not that he didn't want to fed them, but feeding chocolate pudding in the middle of Diagon Alley was way too embarrassing. He felt too old to do this. (Though that two insufferable gits were much older than him.)  
"Nuh-uh." Said the twins in unison and opened their mouths. Embarrassing their lovely little ferret was their favourite entertainment.

[](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/174051972986/the-twins-took-their-ferret-to-a-date-in-diagon)


End file.
